Lyrics:Hot Rocks Polka
Lyrics: If I could stick my hand in my heart Spill it all over the stage Would it satisfy you Would it slide on by you Would you think the boy is strange Ain't it stra-a-ange If I could win If I could sing A love song so divine Would it be enough for your cheating heart If I broke down and cried If I cri-i-ied I said, "Ah no, It's only rock 'n' roll But I like it Ah no, it's only rock 'n' roll But I like it, like it Yes I do I really really really really do do-do do do" Hey Gold coast slave ship bound for cotton fields Sold in a market down in New Orleans Scarred old slaver knows he's doin' all right Hear they whip the women just around midnight Brown sugar How come you taste so good Brown sugar Just like a young girl should I saw her today at the reception A glass of wine in her hand I knew she would make her connection By her feet was a footloose man You can't always get what you want You can't always get what you want You can't always get what you want But if you try sometimes You might find You get what you need You need honkey tonk women Gimme gimme gimme the honkey tonk blues Under my thumb The girl who once had me down Under my thumb The girl who once pushed me around It's down to me Yes it is The way she talks when she's spoken to Down to me The change has come She's under my thumb So, goodbye ruby Tuesday Who could hang a name on you When you change with every new day Still, I'm gonna miss you Who who who who who-who who who who who who-who who who who-who Who who who who who-who who who who who who-who who who who-who Please allow me to introduce myself I'm a man of wealth and taste (woo woo) I've been around for a long long year So many a man sold a faith (woo woo) Pleased to meet you (woo woo) Hope you guessed (woo woo) my name (woo woo woo woo) 'Cause what's bothering you (woo woo) Is the nature (woo woo) of my game (woo woo woo woo) I said, "Hey! You! Get off of my cloud! Hey! You! Get off of my cloud! Hey! You! Get off of my cloud! Don't hang around because two's a crowd Sha-doo-bee, shattered, sha-doo-be, shattered Laughter, joy, and loneliness And sex and sex and sex and sex Look at me I'm in tatters Sha-doo-bee, I'm shattered Sha-doo-bee, shattered This doesn't happen to me every day, oh my Let's spend the night together No excuses offered anyway, oh my Let's spend the night together I'll satisfy your every need (every need) And I know you'll satisfy me Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-my Let's spend the night together Now I need you more than ever Let's spend the night together now Ma-ma-ma-ma ma-ma-ma ma ma my I can't get no Satisfaction I can't get no Girlie action 'Cause I try (and I try) and I try (and I try) And I try (and I try) and I try (and I try) I can't get no I can't get no I can't get no Satisfaction Satisfaction Satisfaction Satisfaction Back to Hot Rocks Polka Hot Rocks Polka